A Brother in Arms
by time2read
Summary: The village has after long last been established. However tensions remain.If Tobirama and Madara ever put aside their differences could they maybe be friends? When a mission goes terribly wrong this is no longer an option they can afford to neglect. Not Yao!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys what's up? The last few episodes were about the founders, it was a bit obvious that Madara was jealous of Hashirama because he still had a brother left but also because he felt that Tobirama disliked him and stole from his friendship with Hashirama. So I was playing around with the idea of what if Tobirama and Madara actually got to know each other better? Here goes nothing and be gentle please.

Note: I will try to make them as in character as I can. The story will be around three chapters unless I decide it needs another few. This is not and will not be Yao.

* * *

CH1

Madara isn't quite sure how he landed in this particular position only that he was an utter fool for volunteering himself for this particular assignment. Curse Hashirama and and his infuriating personality insisting that the village would acknowledging him if he at least tried to stop being such a hate full grump. He alighted from the branch he was on propelling himself onto the clearing followed closely by none other than his brother's murderer the accursed Senju, Tobirama.

He suppressed a hiss as the white haired nin joined up beside him. Face blank mouth pressed in a thin line of determination. Sensing the Uchiha's glare crimson eyes slid to Madara's own and then when Madara made no snide remarks they slid back onto the plains ahead of them.

This hadn't been Hashirama's idea of this he was certain. But he as well was sure as kami certain that as per usual Hashirama acted upon his brother's advice. He wasn't trusted that much had been clear from day one. Tobirama insisting to accompany him was another chink in his pride. Mistrusting him to hurt the Senju clan was one thing but to mistrust a betrayal of the village where his own clan resided was nearly unforgivable. If it was up to the sensor he was sure the only place he would be allowed to reside in would be the Konoha's prison cells. Hashirama may have asked him to look over his brother but frankly Madara sure as hell didn't care. If Tobirama hindered his mission in any way the solution would be simple. If not including the small fact that many in the village would point their fingers at him should anything befall their beloved Senju. He clenched his teeth in anger not only was he to retrieve highly sensitive information from the Mist but he was to play protector for the one man in the world he wanted to run his kunai through the most not counting himself that being a given.

Why was Tobirama so adamant at refusing to outright show his hatred for the Uchiha? It would have been far simpler to deal with him if that were the case what with Hashirama being the one who brokered the peace. He would have had a decent excuse to kill him then.

"We're close." He gave a quick nod to show that he had heard. Unlike Hashirama, Tobirama like himself was quite for the most part, which was a good thing. It allowed Madara to seethe at the younger man in peace. He as well doubted his own ability to have a decent conversation with the man who had in essence his brother's blood on his hands and would most likely not hesitate to kill Madara if he were he strong enough to do so.

* * *

It was getting cooler. The moisture in the air was soothing like a balm from the scorching thirst of the run. His eyes narrowed as he quickly skimmed through his brothers orders. It would have been a quick and simple retrieval had his brother not had doubts about sending him. An uncontrolled sigh escaped his lips at his Anija's antics. When would Hashirama learn that Tobirama was a powerful ninja in his own right? That's not to say that he thought himself the most powerful nin but he knew his own capabilities and was aware of the fact that had his brother not been so overly protective this mission would not have fallen to Madara who to his surprise had excepted the mission. That is not to say that he had not expected the variable as Hashirama was aware of the fact that Madara's battle prowess far exceeded his own however such an outcome could only lead to one conclusion. He would have to accompany the Uchiha. Now that is not to say that he did not trust the entirety of the Uchiha in general however when such a sensitive retrieval was in order he would have rather it was not the one Uchiha that he feared could one day make a coup be sent on the particular mission especially since this document was one on village alliances making the exclusion of the leaf in this matter suspicious. He hoped in his heart that such rumors were unfounded with the bloody war between both clans ending finally however such things required confirmation.

He had argued with his brother on the matter but Hashirama would have none of it. His brother on occasion had his flashes of brilliance but altogether he was too trusting and if it would have been up to Tobirama he would have preferred to have solo'd the mission. After his initial argument had failed he transferred the idea of spending some time with the Uchiha in general perhaps to have a better understanding of why his brother thought so highly of him. His brother had been outwardly ecstatic which would have fooled others into thinking he had believed Tobirama. But Tobirama was aware that Hashirama understood more then he let on though the hopeful friend in him wished to see Madara at his best the Hokage in him came to understand that his friend was changing somehow.

Tobirama unlike Hashirama however was ready to understand and accept the fact that the Uchiha were cursed he himself had seen how far one could fall. The only question was how far had Madara fallen in the sense that could he be a threat to his Anija. They reached the shores in what Tobirama considered good time. The sea was however another matter entirely. For one thing it was churning mildly the season was nearing the end of fall. For another ships were scarce and they would need to secure one now otherwise they would have to wait for the sea to begin its annual icing as no sailor was fool enough to travel though the high seas of the season or wait for spring a delay which they could not afford.

His keen eyes spotted the small harbor and followed closely by Madara he made his way to the only two ships at port.

* * *

Madara cursed under his breath as he squared his shoulders and flung open the door to the inn. A delay! Curse it all and now he would be forced to spend the night in this accursed dingy run down abode.

He made his way to the inns bar and ordered the strongest thing they had. He sure as hell needed it. His thin nerves were fraying and the Senju was not helping matters. "What?" He snarled. The Senju's eyes had been boring holes through his skull for the past thirty seconds. With a shrug the Senju ordered a double of what Madara had ordered eyes glinting in challenge. It was odd, the Senju rarely made eye contact with him and those rare times he did were only with the presence of his brother. Paranoia much? He chuckled darkly. Tobirama should fear him. His eyes were that powerful. His chuckle however turned into a near jaw drop when the Senju downed the alcoholic beverage in one go his eyes returning back to Madara's glinting in challenge once more.

"Another round?"

He laughs, loudly because he can drink almost anyone under the table let alone the younger man's brother who has a near zero tolerance of anything containing alcohol. If Tobirama is anything like his brother when drunk this will be a hilarious night. He may not have the luxury of killing the man but he sure as Kami isn't going to pass up a chance to utterly ruin his reputation.

Slamming his fist on the table he ordered a double. Only to have the Senju order another round of drinks this time for the both of them. The silence was beginning to unnerve Madara as he was used to loud company in such past times. But after several rounds as the Senju wasn't breaking the silence he did.

"That girl in the corner hasn't taken her eyes of you the entire night." The Senju nearly choked on his drink causing a bout of laughing from Madara at his expense.

After several more moments of coughing the drink having went into his lungs compliments of Madara's wit Tobirama recovered himself. "She seems more interested in you."

"As if, she has a thing for boys you see." This produced a guffaw from the Senju who's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Shame she'll deny you then isn't it? She does have appearances to keep up after all preferences or otherwise."

Madara's eyes narrowed. "At least I have something to back that up."

"Really, that hair is a dead giveaway." Tobirama's laughing eyes met his own daring him to come up with something better.

Fist clenched Madara's eyes flashed his sharingan causing the Senju to flinch and look away rapidly. The brief camaraderie now gone Madara's shoulders slumped. He wasn't drunk enough for a fight and neither was the Senju it seemed or perhaps he was the more level headed of the two.

He didn't know why but the fear in the recoiling glance Tobirama had given him churned his stomach uneasily. Perhaps it was because among the Uchiha it was a mark of pride, yet now with the village built it was a mark of pain, pain for all those who had lost someone to the war. Even among the Uchiha though still a mark of great pride and one did not needlessly expose their eyes in such a manner to a non Uchiha, it was now considered a taboo. He struggled from that train of thought he shouldn't have had drank so much on an empty stomach. He eyed his glass warily as the Senju ordered another round this time only for himself.

"At least I don't wear my mother's make up." He grumbled.

"This couldn't logically be hers she's been dead for a long long time." His eyes flashed to the Senju who was slumped over his cup eyes wistful studying his cup in the same mopy fashion Hashirama did. Madara's mood soured he really hated dealing with Hashirama at times like this. "Look I'm sorry." He grumbled some more muttering at the childishness of the pose under his breath. He didn't particularly like Tobirama but he knew what it was like to lose a mother at a young age. He still cried loyally at her grave once a year, in secret of course it wouldn't do to have anyone finding out that he actually had some semblance of a soul.

To his surprise the Tobirama straightened up brushing away the mood which though still dimmed brightened into a steady acceptance. "Unnecessary, but the sentiment is appreciated, I'm sorry as well."

"For-"

Tobirama sighed heavily as if he were stating the obvious. "Your mother as well, I believe she too died young." This conversation seemed to dampen both their moods and neither of them continued said conversation resuming to their private brooding.

* * *

After paying their tab, surprisingly far less than Tobirama had anticipated the innkeeper showed them to the only room available, which happened to have only one bed. Albeit it was large but one was still one.

Tobirama had hoped to drink Madara under the table however it seemed like himself the man had a high tolerance for such things. It appeared such methods for interrogation would not work on the Uchiha. Well it was worth a try.

The Uchiha after making a circuit of the bed scowled at the innkeeper who was waiting patiently on the response of the two guests he was hosting. Madara's sharingan flashed causing the innkeeper to run for it and elicited another uncontrolled flinch from Tobirama. Tsukuyomi, he had been force into it once and had barely escaped with both his life and sanity intact. Hashirama had nearly died with him off grief. Another reason to add to the list of why he wanted to get back to Konoha in one piece not including the hyperactive students waiting for him.

"Was that necessary? You can have it." He had slept on far worse things than clean wood and in far worse conditions. He could recall a night he was forced to sleep on the ground during a rainstorm the mud had as he predicted infected the various bruises he sported and the day after he was needed on the battlefield. That had been a nightmare. Besides he was wary of sharing a bed with a man whose brother he had killed. He may have tried his best to dampen his feelings with regards to the Uchiha for killing most of his own family but he was aware that Madara most likely would do no such thing or if he would it would be doubtful that he would ever forgive the man directly responsible for his brother's death namely himself.

"Nonsense." The Uchiha grumbled and muttered several more things under his breath likely the result of his drinking. "We can share it." Madara discarded his Gumbai and several other weapons and some of his armor and collapsed onto the bed curling onto his side. The drinking seeming to have exhausted him.

Tobirama slumped onto the bed folding his hands behind his head.

Perhaps Madara was drunk to a certain extent. But to push his luck in interrogation when the Uchiha was even half sober would be a suicide mission. And because he must have been a tad drunk himself he couldn't resist another harmless joke. "Didn't know you swung that way."

Madara's eyes were instantly on him. "Don't try anything Senju I won't hesitate to kill you if you so much as draw a kunai.

Tobirama was too wise to press the issue, neither was he in any mood to start a fight especially one he could not win. Regardless the excessive drinking was bringing up memories he would have rather forgotten. Sleep was preferable though elusive. He closed his eyes allowing his mind to drift. Hopefully Madara was a sleepy drunk and would not attempt to kill him in a drunken fit.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Another update. Hope you enjoy! Though I don't know whether my updates will be every other day haha rubs back of neck sheepishly. Oh and don't forget to leave reviews! I love them!

* * *

He awoke to a splitting headache and a very bored Senju sitting nonchalantly on a chair sharpening his Katana. He cursed under his breath, how could he have been so foolish? To allow the Senju to get past his defenses like that? What if the Senju had wanted to kill him? It would have been all too easy to do so while Madara was nearly out cold from the drinking. It would be only too easy to conjure up a story of his untimely demise and it was blatantly obvious who Hashirama would trust above all others.

"If we don't leave now we will be left with no ship."

Madara shot up fully awake at that, though his body screamed in protest. Failing the village was one thing; failing something that could potentially hurt his clan was another. He groaned only to elicit a curious eyebrow raise from the Senju which he pointedly ignored. It felt like he hadn't slept in ages.

"You could have woken me!" He muttered for good measure.

"I'd much rather miss a boat ride then start another Shinobi war." The Senju's impassive mask slipped as he chuckled.

Madara clenched his teeth as he threw on his armor and weapons. How was it that this bastard wasn't affected by the amount of alcohol they consumed? Now that he thought about it how many cups of Sake had they consumed last night? He clenched a fist as he rose. He hated the Senju he hated the village and he hated is life. He clattered out of the inn the few denizens which resided inside scattered before him as they should. He was tired, angry, exhausted and frankly could not care less about the cursed mission.

It was only after he took several steps toward the shore did he hear the Senju comment once more. "You're going the wrong way." Curse it all once he got his hands on the Senju nothing would stop him from strangling the man to death.

* * *

The ship lulled gently in the breeze. Leaning against the mast he allowed himself to close his eyes as the spray of the sea touched his face. Last night had been quite interesting though he had to admit that perhaps trying to drink Madara under the table was not the best of ideas. The dull throbbing behind his eyes was one of the few reminders of his antics last night which in all truth were more akin to his brother's foolish antics. Perhaps his Anija was finally rubbing off on him. He only wished he could say the same for Hashirama. The acidic feeling in his stomach was another; a remnant of last night's retching. He had forgotten just how sick he could get when overdoing it as with most people three cups was enough while with his own brother half a cup and the man would be under the table. And while he could consume quite a large amount of alcohol he tried to refrain from such indulgences unless necessary. Granted someone in the family had to inherit their father's tolerance for such things, or develop a tolerance the hard way, so that it would be easier to placate him in his darker moods as going out drinking after a particularly hard battle usually did the trick on occasion it was not always a good thing.

He had never needed to travel by sea much and if given the choice he would prefer to travel by land as he was more familiar with such travel but he had to admit it was turning out to be a rather enjoyable trip. Probably because he could most likely be on par with Madara in this environment but that was beside the point. He shifted into a more comfortable position folding his arms across his chest his mind wandering to the mission at hand. Peace, could their ever be truly such a thing? Creating a village ended a war but seemed to have started a new era where wars were fought in a village rather than clan scale. It was disturbing to say the least. Especially with all those other elements out there, Kami only knew what sort of Jutsu could be created to annihilate the rest of the shinobi. He sighed forcing his turbulent mind to calm. The village would endure. Such was the way of the Shinobi. It had to!

He sighed once more reigning in his feelings. Logically speaking there was only so many Jutsu and Konoha seemed to be the only village to possess the ocular Jutsu's which was good. If only the Uchiha would not be such a danger. But at the same time if a clan in Konoha was having tension with the village itself it would make sense that villages as big as his own had similar problems which in all honesty was a relief. At the least it would imply that the other villages would be more keen on paying more attention to internal over external problems. His peaceful musings were interrupted by the anxious first mate. After several moments of discussion Tobirama sighed trying to make it seemed like he truly couldn't care less at what had occurred. It wouldn't do to have anyone find out that he actually had some semblance of a heart.

* * *

He had never felt so sick in his life. It was dizzying and nauseating all at once. One moment he had been seething in peace and the next he felt like he had been forced to swallow several mouthfuls of seawater and was hurling overboard.

"Threatening the crew won't help us reach our destination faster." A voice interjected between his gasping and hurling and cursing.

"Shut up."

"U might want to take several deep breaths." He lifted his head slowly narrowing his eyes at the Senju who stood by regarding him coolly. His eyes flared red but did not elicit the desired response. "I don't need your help Senju." He hissed. The next tilt of the ship sent him hurling overboard once more except he had already emptied out his stomach from both breakfast and the scant rations they had eaten the day prior. A sigh a pause and then armored hands gripped him firmly by the shoulder.

"Steady your breathing to match the rhythm of your heart."

The detached voice was sickening like ringing in his ears. He suddenly felt even more sick. The hands gripping him now were the hands filled with his brother's blood. "Get away from me." He intended it to come off as a yell or a threat but what came out sounded pathetic even to his own ears. He was shaking badly but the Senju did not relinquish his hold. Curse it all why had he volunteered for this mission?

"You need to relax. If you follow my instructions you will feel far better than you do now."

That had him snap finally in anger in rage in hate because Kami he hated this world! "Why do you care? It's not like I haven't killed plenty of your clan or tried to kill your brother or had him attempt suicide!"

The crimson eyes narrowed at his own a stark contrast to his utter hate and rage and eyes flashing his Sharingan. "Currently that is irrelevant. There is peace now and we are allies. Our primary objective is to secure our villages safety. I can't have you falling apart before the mission has even commenced now can I."

His own eyes narrowed at the Senju's. There was no way he actually believed that did he? Did he? He laughed because it was pathetic the state he was in, he the great Madara Uchiha, the fact that he was being helped by the same Senju who he had sworn to hate and one day end. "You hate me don't you? You can't wait for me to die! In fact you secretly wish it don't you? I am a danger to you Senju after all!" He goaded. But the man's gaze did not waver as he peered into the Senju's eyes there was nothing, a blank slate upon which there was written only an objective.

"If I wish for your end it is for the sake of the entire village, you are a danger. Hashirama may choose to ignore it but you and I both know what you are." Empty, his eyes widened slightly. Tobirama Senju was empty. He clenched a fist and released it. He felt exhausted as if he had been put through a wringer. The Senju was actually being civil to him. Not only was that the case but he was attempting to help him. On the few occasions he had seen Tobirama his words only ever addressed Hashirama, never himself. He couldn't understand why the acknowledgement was even remotely important but for some strange reason it did. He hated it just as much as he hated Hashirama at times. Why did he value the Senju's advice over his own? Nothing made sense anymore. But then again after the death of his brother not much did. He felt as if he was viewing the world from different lenses.

He slumped utterly worn out from both the physical and mental ordeal. "Tell me how to stop being sick." He relented. Maybe it was the ocean. Things would be right when they landed he decided.

* * *

Subtlety was not in Madara's nature it would seem. But that much was glaringly obvious from the day he had met the man. His own idea of espionage was subtle maneuvering whereas the Uchiha's was banging down the front door, or gate for the matter figuratively speaking of course as the village of the hidden mist didn't exactly have gates merely sentries at each and every port and harbor.

Thorough but not very efficient in the long run as it would thin out the nin squads during a time of war. Though creating a division particularly for the internal protection of a village was not a bad idea. He would have to resume his outline for that when he returned. Another reason for him to use the shadows to advantage, now however infiltrating as a civilian would not be an option.

Despite his warnings and though the both of them left their forehead protectors behind the Uchiha refused to put on a disguise nor suppress his chakra and boldly walked down the ramp. He sighed following Madara. There was more than one way they could do this he supposed.

The moment they stepped of the ramp he was instantly tense his body picking up traces of chakra making its way toward him. Madara tensed as well as the shinobi made his way nonchalantly toward them. "My Lord Amegakure." He bowed towards Tobirama completely ignoring the Uchiha blocking the path. "It is an honor to have you, please follow me and may I express my gratitude for your hasty response."

Tobirama's eyes narrowed, he was a water affinity however he had been at the summit as Hashirama's advisor why had they not recognized him? Did they assume he as the Hokage's brother was the head of the village hidden in the rain? But that made no sense. Madara as well seemed to realize the mistake made but thankfully unlike Hashirama he went along with it convincingly.

"Indeed and I believe it is time my Lord discussed in full what this is all about. The letter was rather vague." Madara waived a hand to make a point.

"Ah yes, yes of course though if I may be so bold you may step to your Lord's side I assure you no harm shall befall on him on our lands." Noticing the skeptical look on Tobirama's face he added in hastily. "After all it would not benefit us in any way."

Tobirama nodded to Madara who stepped up beside him. Madara's eyes met his own and he gave a curt nod in understanding. Working with the Uchiha would provide an interesting experience though something was beginning to feel very off about the village.

"Come right this way." The cheerful man with a head protector of the hidden mist led them through several passage ways through the city before coming to a halt in front of seemingly nowhere. He tapped on a wall and the rocky ground slid open to reveal a staircase built of rock leading somewhere underground. Tobirama's eyes found Madara's who only smirked condescendingly as if to say "Scared?" Tobirama shook his head and sighed at the antics. In response he began his descent into the darkness following their guide followed closely by Madara. Something was very wrong. He had a very unsettling feeling about all this.

* * *

Oh and yes for those of you who caught on Madara was acting so lamely because he had a very bad hangover lol!


	3. Chapter 3

Hnn that was a rather quick update though again I shall not always update with such speed lol. Well its obvious that this fic will be a bit longer then the initial three chapters but again if you read please review. It helps me a lot when people tell me how well I captured the characters. Regardless enjoy!

* * *

Altogether Madara was mostly pleased with what has occurred not including the notion that he would now have to address the accursed Senju as "Lord" to keep up appearances. But that was a minor issue as they would now be provided with some answers perhaps even those that would assist in their mission. He looked at the grey sky it was beginning to snow, did winter start here early? He frowned as they descend into the passage walls lined with torches here and there though it is still mostly dark. He of course doesn't necessarily need much light however do to the current circumstances he acknowledges that flashing his sharingan would not be in their best interest.

They are led through several twists and turns which he has already imprinted in his memory should the case arrive when they need to resort to more violent methods. No doubt the Senju has done the same. He curses under his breath as he nearly trips over a rock. This elicits a small chuckle from the hidden mist shinobi who says something about minding your step which makes him want to strangle the man but Tobirama's face is impassive as ever not phased by their surroundings though he too trips several times but makes little to no comment about it. His walk has shifted to something altogether more regal and he can even in the darkness make out the waves of annoyance Tobirama is giving over through his chakra. Though he doesn't like him much he has to give it to the man, he is one good actor.

He as well uses the time to appear a step in front of his "Lord." Under other circumstances he would have outwardly complained at the arrangement and as to why he was overlooked once again for a position of power however in this case though his chakra supply is nothing to scoff at it would be ridiculous if the Kage of the Hidden Rain had an affinity to fire.

A door is slid open somewhere along the wall made of wood and they emerge in a room the center of which poses a rectangular table of fine wood surrounded by chairs. Five others are in the room. He would like to get a chakra reading but he grudgingly understands that now is not the time for his antics. Two stand at attention by the wall behind their leader altogether uninteresting and seem like the hired muscle type. The three remaining nin have a more dangerous feel about them. The head of the table is occupied by a woman in her mid twenties a hand cupping her chin in thought. She has odd grey eyes and her hair is black and overly long reaching to her waste. Her shinobi outfits an odd swad of odd styled bandages and metal revealing quite a large portion of her chest and comes up to her mid-thigh. He can't say he isn't trying not to blush she is quite beautiful even by Uchiha standards but she is fooling no one. No doubt she is just as lethal as her looks suggest. Her main weapon a black scythe of sorts on an extended rope lays leaning against her chair. The man to her left is wearing a casual civilian outfit and the one to her right is wearing pants and a crisscross of chains for a shirt. Altogether they look quite formidable but nothing he wouldn't be able to handle let alone with the Senju.

He stands behind the Senju as Tobirama sits down magnanimously. He can't help but suppress a feral grin. The game has begun.

* * *

The two men who have entered are quite intriguing and scandalously handsome. One could only wonder how the rest of the male population in their village looks. No doubt soon she would be able to see for herself.

Her eyes flit between the two not quite lingering so as not to appear scrutinizing. Of the two the darker haired man appears the most ravishing and menacing in his blood red armor and that huge fan of his which he leans upon oh so casually. It causes an involuntary shiver to go down her spine. No doubt it has cut many throats for his Lord. He is quite formidable to say the least which begs the question of why is it that he is not in control. Is that not the basic rule for a village's leader? Or does the hidden rain do things differently.

The Lord's eyes narrow at her in anticipation but she will not start until she is ready. She studies the white haired man. He as well strikes her as quite the danger but in a different more lethal way. She can see the way his eyes move taking in everything. Unlike his companion perhaps he can even see behind her beauty. She can tell he is a sensor which strikes her as odd. How indeed does a sensor secure his power unless he is powerful in his own right?

The red armored man taps his foot impatiently at her prolonged pause. She laughs at this and coyly winks at him only to have him return a glare back making it distinctly obvious that he would have no qualms in killing her should the need arise. How quaint. The Lord however looks at her evenly barely moving if not for the faint rise and fall of his chest he could almost be a statue. A very handsome one at that but still it is disturbing to say the least.

At length the Lord frowns. "Speak; I have not come here for the sights." Funny, she laughs just enough to make him wonder what kind of relationship she desires with the man, a hint he blatantly ignores.

"I believe the letter was thorough."

His eyes narrow at her in disdain. "Not thorough enough for me."

She sighed inwardly, men always needed things to be placed bluntly before them. "I wish to do a coup if I have not stated it clearly enough the first time then my apologies." She smiled at him condescendingly.

At that the Lord's eyes slid alarmingly to his man and then back at her. "And the reason you don't like the Mist's, should we say, current leaders?"

She laughs again because they both know he isn't that dense but must play the political game for elaboration.

"I am tired of the village's control over us. The Mizukage is weak, not only so but he lacks our bloodline. The oppression must end."

"Yes, yes I see." The Lord said scathingly. Seriously he could make even the notion of a party boring. "However I fail to see how it concerns ourselves."

She chuckled once more. "You mean how assisting us would benefit you?"

He chuckled dryly. "Yes."

"Diplomatic ties, free trade, open ports. Need I go on?"

The Lord leaned slightly forward in interest. Good she had him now. "I see and what is required on my part?"

Oh this was too good. "Shinobi." His eyes narrowed and she continued. "Let us not pretend that the rain is not similar to the Mist in their affinities. We are related in an odd sort of way. Think about it together we could be stronger."

He leaned back bored his man shifting at the movement. "I am curious why not ask help from Kumogakure or even better why have you not asked Konohagakure for help? Surely they could provide you with far more nin."

She was surprised he had not guessed why. But he was most likely too busy settling the foundation of the Rain down. She had been quite surprised at the haste with which the Lord of Amegakure had responded to her letter not that she was complaining. "You are quite aware of the state Konoha is in. After all they have their own bloodlines to worry about. Though no doubt I may even inquire for help from a very powerful clan." She leaned forward seductively because after all it would only do for two future Lords of the opposite gender to become more intimate and not simply for political reasons. He leaned forward as well finally joining in on the game.

"And what clan may that be?" He asked his voice cutting the air like ice.

"Oh they are a very powerful clan," she whispered. "Rumor had it that they have an exceedingly powerful ocular jutsu. The Sharingan. Have you not heard of it?"

The Lords eyes widened. And the man standing behind him flinched badly his eyes turning into a mask of horror. Their reaction, perhaps they themselves had had the luxury of experiencing that power first hand.

But the Lord collected himself quickly smiling thinly unlike his bodyguard who appeared as if he wanted to say something but sealed his thoughts with a snarl. "You would trust them?" He asked smoothly leaning in dangerously close she could feel his delicious chakra flowing like a tempest. "Surely you are aware of the genjutsu's they layer around their victims. What is to say that tomorrow they don't turn on you? Would you trust them?"

She laughed because it seemed they were both on the same page. "Of course not. When they are done with their little coup and civil war, it will be our turn. Imagine the amount of land that could be under our rule!" His eyes widened as he leaned back. This was all too good, she definitely had him now.

* * *

It was hard to breath. He could barely contain himself when the woman revealed the extent of her treachery. The walls seemed to close in around him crushing him in his own personal hell. What if she had succeeded? What if she had used Madara or another Uchiha to force a coup in the village? He was going to start shaking badly if they didn't leave the dungeon now! What if Madara decided to turn on him? Kill him and join this madwoman destroying the leaf?

He needed to go to move. Logic breath, the Uchiha had heard of her plans. Though perhaps now that he knew of them he might assume he could use her as well but Madara wouldn't do that would he? His eyes slid to the Uchiha whose face was now a mask of utter hate.

His thoughts were interrupted, "Well?" The woman leaned in again. Her chakra was nauseating. It was a shade of grey like a spider weaving this way and that it was sickening. Her contrasting appearance had him reeling. If he thought Madara's chakra was sickening at times this, this was hate on a whole different level.

He rose slowly. He was a Lord and it was crucial to play the part regardless of the circumstances. "I shall discuss it with my council. No doubt they will be eager to join such a fruitful alliance."

The door opened and several things seemed to happen at once. A pale man with long black hair walked in his eyes just as the man's widened in recognition. The both of them had been at the summit as seconds.

"What is the Hokage's brother doing here?" And then all hell broke loose. Later he would recall it was all Madara's fault. They could have still negotiated out of this he was sure of it; however such was not the case with the Uchiha who snarled alighting onto the table flourishing his fan. "I'll butcher you for wanting to use my clan you accursed witch!"

The woman's eyes were wide with horror as she swung around her scythe against the onslaught of Madara's flames. "Kill them! Don't let them escape!"

The man covered in chains sprang into action. "Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu!"

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" His dragon met the man's, it would not be enough. He forced more chakra into a water wall and rolled away throwing three shuriken. They needed to get out now lest they all either drowned or burned or froze to death whichever came first.

"Madara!" The Uchiha seemed to realize the issue of space and the both of them made it to the exit. He blasted it open with a huge wave of water the rock not built in to the cave below gave way easily cracking to piece's.

They jumped out into the clearing now laden heavily with snow. It was obvious they were at a disadvantage especially when against an ice bloodline. He cursed under his breath as he deflected a volley of shuriken.

"Hissatsu Hyōsō!" He dodged around the ice shooting out from the ground. The woman laughed as she attacked him. "So the legendary Tobirama Senju in the flesh. From what I heard of you I thought you'd be a boring old man!"

He caught her scythe on his Katana and reversed the attack. "Sorry to disappoint." He grunted ad he threw up another hasty water wall allowing himself to take a quick look at how Madara was faring. He seemed to be holding his own against the four nin one having died in the first wave of attack. One down leaving the Mizukage's second, the man covered in odd chains and the man in civilian clothes. He wasn't sure what bloodline's they possessed but the man in civilian clothes in particular reeked of a nasty chakra.

"Pay attention to me sweetheart!" He blocked another blow from the woman's scythe attempting to sever it but she was quick. "Suiton: Suidanha!" He knocked her back with a direct hit from the water bullet. She recovered far quicker than expected.

"Now Furo!" His eyes widened as the four shinobi jumped back. The straw haired man raised a hand. Tobirama's eyes narrowed what was he…. "Makyō Hyōshō!"

His eyes widened at the size of the Jutsu. Huge human length mirrors appeared in a dome around them a distance of about thirty feet to each end. Angling his sword he took slow steps back coming up back to back with the Uchiha. "Try not to get killed to easily Senju." Their eyes locked it seemed Madara's self-preservation outweighed any hatred he had for the Senju at the moment anyway. "Likewise."

Madara's snorted. "What are we waiting for?"

It seemed they were both on the same page. Test the extent of the Jutsu then eliminate it and kill the user. Whatever this technique was he didn't like it. "Suiton: Suidanha!" The bullet of water shattered several of the mirrors which only replaced themselves the man himself was nowhere to be seen. His senses picked up a brief chakra single he moved just in the nick of time avoiding three senbon headed for his neck. This would prove to be an interesting fight. If he made it out alive that was.

* * *

Madara's eyes caught the movement he switched his footing and dodged several more senbon. This was pathetic. Did they really think he could be taken down with a few needles?

Suddenly a black scythe extended and nearly caught his thigh. He cursed under his breath. "Tobirama!"

"I understand."

The man was far easier to work with then his overly emotional brother. He shifted again only to be assailed by ice. Tobirama no doubt was using his sensory skills to detect where exactly the shinobi were but the amount of attacks began to intensify. And unlike Madara he would not be able to detect where the senbon would be going as they weren't laced with chakra. He cursed under his breath. This is why he preferred to work alone.

He moved his eyes rapidly. He could use Susanoo but he would need quite some chakra for it. That and he would prefer to do this the hard way blood and everything. Usually playing with an enemy was not something he would do but they had wanted to use his clan. And this, this was personal.

His eyes caught sight of more movement. He shifted and burned the incoming ice turning it to vapor which the Senju took advantage of turning it into a water dragon clearing the mist from hinder his Sharingan. He snarled as he blasted the accursed dome with fire only to have the walls repair. Shifting again he redirected to Kunai and a Katana held by the man in civilian clothes. His eyes narrowed in anger. He was the castor of the Jutsu. Eliminating him would have to take priority.

He deflected another few attacks with fire rolling out of the way of another glancing briefly at the Senju who was to his credit keeping his own.

"Hiraishingiri!" His eyes widened at the familiar attack the Senju's sword cutting through the man who had initially recognized the Senju. The man slid onto the ground and blasted them both back with a wind attack abandoning the battle to seek medical attention. Madara wanted to give chase but he was forced to block several more ice releases and senbon.

He cursed under his breath. "There!" He could see the pattern if only-"

"Madara!" His eyes widened as the man attacked him with ice from the opposite direction. Time seemed to slow as his Sharingan widened in realization that it was not plain ice but a different glassy kind made from the mirrors themselves. At the same time the Senju tilted his sword and ran the man through mirror and body alike penetrating the guts. The mirrors began to vibrate and shattered with a shriek. Then there was blood a lot of it. Not his not the enemies. Tobirama's.

* * *

Darn it all why does Tobirama insist on being the hero? Hehe:P

Hissatsu Hyōsō-Shattering Ice Spears

Makyō Hyōshō- Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals

Suiton: Suidanha -Water Release: Water Severing Wave

Hiraishingiri- Flying Thunder God Slash


	4. Chapter 4

Another update so soon? Wow! Well enjoy and review!

* * *

Ch4

Pain, dull and sharp, cold and wet. Everything seemed to freeze the snow which had begun to fall quite a while ago not included. He didn't know why he had done it only that he had. He had felt the flicker of Chakra and had at that split second understood the technique. It was lethal it was deadly and it was near impossible to defeat. But when that opening had come he had taken it. At that moment he had not been protecting Madara. He had in all truth forgotten it had even been Madara he was protecting. For a moment it was as if he had been protecting a shinobi simply another shinobi from the hidden leaf. And if his life was worth anything it was worth that much.

He gasped involuntarily his body spasming against his will falling forward. His fall was intercepted by an armored hand. "Why did you do that?" Madara's confused profile came into view as he eyed the debris from the ice warily as it rained around them.

"Does it matter?" He gritted his teeth against another wave of pain. How could he explain to the Uchiha what he could not even explain to himself? In all truth it had been a logical choice. The split second it took to activate the Uchiha's primary defenses would not have been fast enough but he was faster. Had Madara been hit by the attack he doubted he would have been able to drag the man let alone defend them both from these bloodline users. Besides he had doubted he would get another chance in what Hashirama would call a "lucky" hit.

"Hold still." He couldn't understand why the Uchiha even seemed too remotely care of his predicament neither was he sure what happened to the two other Shinobi but at this particular moment he couldn't bring himself to care. Everything was wrong and tilting. Something sharp and big was torn out of his shoulder causing him to yell in pain. And then something even bigger was dragged out from his side. He could hear himself yelling in agony at the overwhelming pain. A sound which sounded foreign even to his own ears, and then there was darkness.

* * *

His eyes snapped to the two nin who untangled themselves from the now broken technique. He used the time he had to pull the shards from Tobirama's body. He eased the man down onto the snow. The cold would take care of the wounds for now. They came at him. He didn't know their bloodlines but he didn't need to. No one hurt his prey and that's what the Senju was. His enemy, yes his not theirs. How dare they take the Senju from him? He laughed, laughed because they wanted to use him and his clan and he would have been none the wiser. Because he in the brief time that he had known them hated him far more than it seemed he would ever hate the Senju. They were sick conniving manipulating and their chakra was nauseating even to his impure eyes.

The man in chains through an ice dragon at him and he returned the favor. Fire met ice in a brilliant explosion. And then he tilted back his head and laughed louder because unlike the bloodline user they were weak. Catching the witches scythe he redirected the blow extending his Gunbai. A slice of wind and a neck was slit. He twirled his weapon around throwing several shuriken his eyes meeting the man's in a hold. And then the man fell yelling and writhing on the ground, and then silence. Sound, chakra coming his way, more men. He gnashed his teeth. The Senju needed medical attention and if he prolonged the battle all of Mist would be on his heels. He hated turning tale loathed it to no bound but better run now and take revenge on these accursed bloodline users the easy way. Better their own village turn on them as they had wanted him to do so on Konoha. Yes he decided his blood red eyes resting on the Senju's prone form. That would be a far better revenge then he could ever hope to inflict upon them.

Snow, it poured from the sky in droves as if wanting to erase their very existence. Icy winds blasted the two stragglers penetrating their very being. Madara clenched his teeth as his eyes searched for sanctuary. They were being hunted. He wasn't sure how it was that the Hidden Mist had mobilized so many bloodline users in such short amount of time but if their neck on the line wasn't enough motivation he didn't know what would be and in truth he wouldn't have cared less how many he would get to kill if not for the current circumstances. He had already taken out quite a number of assassins though without his sharingan he would have been as blind as a bat and his chakra reserves though great were still limited and in this weather and the tracker nin weren't any encouragement. The extra weight flung casually over his shoulder wasn't helping either. Though the Senju was little more than bone and muscle, did he eat properly? Madara had to admit that in this weather it felt like he was carrying a bag of rocks. He could feel something sticky starting to ebb under his armor. Blood, not his yet no less alarming.

"Curse it all Tobirama. Stay with me." Why had the man saved him? Why in that split second had he not let Madara die? He would have died that much was a certain no thanks to his stupidity hate and arrogance. And why did he care that the man had save his life? It was like a dragon in his stomach slithering. He hated this feeling, this feeling of guilt. He had been the better man, always. He Madara Uchiha hated Tobirama Senju because the man had killed his brother, hated him, wanted to kill him, and was a danger to the Uchiha, yet the man had saved him. Where had he gone wrong in his assessment?

The man's eyes were half open slits face impassive, his arm supporting the Senju faltered as Tobirama swayed unsteadily the vortexes of his chakara blinking in and out of existence in dangerous little swirls.

"Their getting closer." The words were barely a whisper.

Madara clenched his jaw. "Stop molding Chakra you idiot!" Another blast of frigid air took Tobirama's retort with it and nearly brought both men to their knees. Pushing himself off the snow Madara hauled the younger man up.

"Where's your legendary endurance Senju?" To do Tobirama justice they had been out in this weather for over an hour now. That along with a severe case of chakra depletion due to his insistence at extending his sensor abilities to detect the hunter nin and the rate of the Senju's bleeding surprised Madara in that the Senju had managed to even stand at the rate they had been going. Goading however did provide incentive. The hundredth retort that evening seemed to finally fall on deaf ears as the white haired nin slumped onto the snow with a moan. The only other sign of true discomfort the Senju had announced that evening tearing out the ice from his body non including.

Madara clenched his teeth in frustration as he threw the man over a shoulder. Damn the Senju and his self-sacrificing antics. Damn him and his idiot brother. He hauled himself of the half kneel in the snow groaning at the effort and wishing very much that he hadn't volunteered for this fool assignment.

He trudged through the snow sparing a glance every so often. Tobirama had been right the two nin were going at astonishing rates given the terrain and the accursed snow and the hideous cold. He could scarcely feel his feet as he placed a foot in front of the other with only one thought in mind. If Tobirama was going to die it would be only by his own hand.

* * *

The snow intensified if that were even possible as it already had been falling in droves. The wind cut through his armor, through his tunic and through his flesh to the bone. It was cold and hot. So cold and hot that he couldn't understand why it was that he wasn't feeling warm. He could sense more blood flowing from his wounds but he had ceased feeling them quite a while ago and he doubted in this cold that it was a good thing.

It was hard to think. Everything was a blur of chakra and lack of chakra. Different colors danced in the snow the closest one to him being a red chakra flare. It danced in the breeze flickering yet never quite going out. He could vaguely hear someone calling his name. "… with me…." It was mostly incoherent. Where was he? Why was he here? He could see two more flames, odd grey blue hues.

Everything suddenly focused, the mission, escape, danger. He pushed Madara out of the way and rolled as a chunk of ice lodged itself into the snow panting at the effort it took him. That man was too damn slow for an Uchiha. Or was it that he was simply fast? He had no time for such thoughts now.

"Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu!" Summoning more chakra was out of question Tobirama ran at the summoned ice dragon with his Katana, angling his sword he severed the dragon in half as it came at him panting heavily at the effort it took him to just stay on his feet.

Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu. He lodged his Katana into the ground as he fell to a knee. He really shouldn't have used any more chakra. "Hyōton: Sōryū Bōfūsetsu!" Tobirama readied a kunai but the attack however never landed.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" He could vaguely make out the shape of Madara in front of him clad in his red armor before the world started to tilt around him throwing him into a cold oblivion.

* * *

He was forced to resort to Susanoo, something he had wanted to refrain from doing. It's exhilarating this feeling of battle! With a swipe of his hand he grabbed one in civilian clothes and crushes him with a clenching of his fist. Red splattered everywhere. Red like death and blood! They threw another half-baked Jutsu at him and he blocked it with a hand and a swing of his Gumbai. He grabbed the other nin with his other hand and crushed him as well. This was too good!

Done with the battle he made his way over to the younger man checking for pulse. Alive, good you blasted Senju. He hauled him up and dragged the man trudging with the body through the snow. It is cold but he molded his chakra to stave off some of the exhaustion

There! His eyes fell on the rocky formations ahead. How long had they been walking? Where had they been walking? For as long as he can remember it has been snow and something hard under the snow, too hard to be dirt, ice then? It doesn't matter. What they need now is shelter and that is exactly what he is going to find.

When he enters he notes that the cave could fit at best three to four people but it is more than enough for the two of them. There isn't much of anything in the cave to make fire out of but he improvises. After several tugs he has the Senju's armor off and after several more he has torn of that odd looking fur and placed it on fire. Though not much it seems rather resistant to the elements so perhaps it will give heat for a while beyond that they have plenty of things to burn should the need arrive.

He can't help but grin in odd satisfaction at the fur burning. He's always secretly wanted to put that cursed thing on fire. Regardless he sets to wrapping Tobirama as best he can and then tears off his own freezing armor arranging it along with the Senju's armor to close as much of the opening without cutting off their air supply. Now all he has to do is wait and hope that the Senju makes it through the night.

* * *

He awakens to a melody soft and gentle of a time long past.

_They glow glow in the Starbreeze ~ Slowly gently in the wind_

_They sway sway till your heart bleeds~For such beauty was never meant to be_

_Rain the sky in remembrance of all those that fell…_

_Is there room room where your heart bleeds ~To keep their memory at bay?_

He is young in this memory four, five? It is an age when his mother is still alive, almost alive. She is dead inside. As a child even he can feel it, it is why he prefers to spend more time around her than in training. He wonders whether Hashirama or his father can sense it. Her once healthy chakra is slowly turning to something he can't quite fathom yet only that it is wrong. She sits by the window rocking Kawarama singing the song. He doesn't remember what comes before or after these lyrics as it is always an odd hum in the background the melody of the voice blaring out the words. The only thing he knows is that he always finds himself crying when his mother sings it. He doesn't know why it is so only that he cannot control the urge. The voice singing the song is hollow and broken but comforting all the same because it is one of the few memories he can recall of his mother.

"Mother? What is the song about?" He remembers this day because as most memories it is the ones covered in darkness that are easiest to recall. And this one has plenty of that.

"Don't be a fool Hashirama. What a strange child! Always asking such disrespectful things!" His father growls from where he is sleeping on the bed at no one in particular. His mother sighs and rises from her seat by the windowsill. "Hashirama isn't here, why are you always reprimanding that child he tries his best."

His father cracks an eye open. "Oh it's you Tobirama?" Tobirama gives a curt nod. His father smiles thinly or the closest thing to a smile his father gives these days. "Come here." He approaches his father and waits patiently for him to continue speaking. He doesn't particularly care what the man has to say but he has a decent amount of self-preservation to follow orders and obey.

His father's hand rests on his head as his hair is ruffled, an odd notion of affection rarely displayed by his father. "That song is sung for the brave. It is sung to commemorate their deeds."

"You're wrong." His head snaps to his mother who rarely contradicts father and is putting Kawarama into his crib indicating he will have to leave the room himself soon. His father frowns but mother continues. "It's a song about letting go. Accepting death and moving past that to broker peace."

His father frowns. "Don't fill the child's mind with foolishness. Hashirama is already spouting that kind of nonsense!" He snaps. His mother's mouth is pressed into a thin line but he is wise enough to extract himself from the hostile situation. "I understand father." The hostility in his father's eyes at his mother's words dispels and he smiles again. "Good boy, you see dearest he understands." He mutters. "Now run along to your room."

Tobirama leaves the room and sighs in relief. Another pointless argument avoided. But his father is wrong he doesn't understand, doesn't understand the point to all this killing. The answer is simple really. If you have no one, you can lose no one, and if you care to much you'll be hurt. Emotions have and will always be pointless in the matter of brokering peace as he has done now between his parents…. If that is so then why does he feel a constant chill in his heart? It is like a void he has attempted to fill with more knowledge and training yet no matter how much he fills it with it is empty. He sighs perhaps it is a special condition. As long as he lives he supposes it doesn't matter. But if that is so why does this emptiness fill with pain when he hears his mother sing as he does now? He can hear her through the door singing it once more in her soft broken voice.

_They glow glow in the Starbreeze ~ Slowly gently in the wind_

_They sway sway till your heart bleeds~For such beauty was never meant to be_

_Rain the sky in remembrance of all those that fell…_

_Is there room room where your heart bleeds ~To keep their memory at bay?_

"-ama-…hear…."

"Tobirama!" He suppresses a moan. "Hashirama?" His voice is weak and he really isn't sure where he is but the only one this crazy in trying to wake him up is Hashirama and if this is so he has no idea how he got back to Konoha nor does he care. Rock? Why is he sleeping on rock? No matter he is so tired. He hasn't been this tired in his entire life.

Someone is shaking him but suddenly he feels like he is falling. He has been here once before compliments of Izuna. He is falling far and deep into a chasm filled with horrors. Things he fears things he has always feared but told no one, because if they only knew just how much he feared they would know how to break him. And they would know that he had already been broken a long time ago…

* * *

Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu- Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard

Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu- Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu

Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni- Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu- Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu


	5. Chapter 5

Another update! Wow! Okay guys like one or so chapters to go. Leave reviews they are what encourage me to update this quickly. Wrote this in a bit of a hurry so do forgive me if the structure is a bit off in some places. If its that bad I'll go back and fix it later.

* * *

Ch5

The fever has intensified and Madara can't understand why he cares. Can't understand why he is placing another clothe on the man's forehead and rewrapping the man's wounds. Why had he carried the Senju this far when he could have just as easily left him behind? He could have. Why had he not? There is an odd acidic taste in his mouth. Tobirama is dying because of him. Tobirama the man he had hated for years is now dying and he hates every moment of it!

He is no healer yet how could he face Hashirama if Tobirama died? The truth dawns on him. He can't. Never since his own brother died had he truly feared for another's life. He doesn't know why but he can't let the Senju die. Call it pride arrogance maybe but seeing the man waste away in front of him is giving him images of his own brother's death and this is something he cannot allow not now not when he failed his own brother so. Not a second time…Tobirama calls for his brother again weakly voice full of confusion and pain and the man lying in front of him is suddenly no longer Tobirama but his own brother.

Izuna? His eyes widened as he grasped his brothers hand. "How are you alive?" His brother smiled at him weakly. "I'm not quite dead yet Anija."

His brother never quite smiled like that before his death but it doesn't matter. Izuna is here, illusion or not he doesn't care. "Please wait, I, I miss you!"

His brother's smile widened. "And I miss you as well Anija. Tell me how is the village?"

"It is growing. Izuna how are you here? Why are you here?" He has never felt as happy as he does now in a long time. Here with his brother.

But the answer he is given has him reeling in confusion "Is the village under your reign? Are you protecting it Anija?"

"No. A friend of mine is. He is like a brother to me…."

"An Uchiha?"

"No, Hashirama." His brother is frowning now shifting under the bandages over his eyes mouth twisting into a snarl. "Have you forgotten who it is that killed me? Why do you not kill the Senju Anija? Why do you believe their lies?"

"Hashirama is no lier!" He replies hotly. Because he has seen how much the man has sacrificed and though he has wanted the title of Hokage for himself and though he at times hates the man's guts he knows the village is in good hands.

"You have betrayed me you are not my brother." His brother's snarl does not fall but he is tearing at his bandages.

"Leave them on Izuna! Let us speak of other things!"

"No Madara you are not my brother!" The voice is deeper and louder than his brothers full of rage and so much hate that it has even Madara recoiling.

"Izuna!" He yells at the fool as the bandages are removed but it is not empty eye sockets he sees but his own Mangekyo. The utter hate in the eyes is sickening even to himself.

"You have failed me Madara! You let me die! You failed to protect the clan! You do not deserve to be my brother! The Senju are a curse and a blight to our clan why can you not see that or was my death not enough? Must every Uchiha perish before you see the truth?" He does not know why there are tears flowing down his cheeks but never has he hated his very being as he does now. But his brother is wrong! He has known it in his heart. For his brother never wanted peace ever as the Senju extended their hands for it, his brother's death will always be a regret…It should have been him that had died on that day and all that was left for him was his brother's eyes and Legacy but he does not want to fight Hashirama. He does not want to fight their village his village. Because without the village their land will be fair game their clan will be fair game.

"Kill him. Kill him now!" His eyes snap to the Senju lying where his brother was only moments ago breathing labored. "Show me you are my brother, prove it to me!"

His kunai hovers over the throat as unfocused eyes meet his own. "Anija? What are you doing?" It is barely a whisper but it sends chills down his spine. "Do it now! Make it think his own brother killed him!" His eyes widen as do the Senju's as his blade lowers itself. He is shuddering he has not realized that he was but he is. He is not sure why he is shaking or crying. All he knows is that he can't because suddenly it's his brother lying there and then it is not and his brothers voice telling him to make the kill.

And he can't do it. He knows now that he never would kill this man nor does he think he ever could…Because….Because though he trusted him like a brother a small part of him envied Hashirama because Hashirama had someone to protect someone who depended on him whereas he had no one. He wanted, needed a younger brother, because he had had one for such a long time and now he simply couldn't live without one.

He liked the man, admired him even because Tobirama's eyes are just as empty and vacant as his own brothers were but a different kind of empty. While ones were replaced with hate his was replaced with duty. And he can't help but admit that all he has simply wanted was a replacement for himself. Because his brother was ever so full of hate as Tobirama is ever full of obnoxiousness and though constantly grating on his nerves he actually likes the man. Because despite all the hate the man once more showed that he was willing to make a first step just as his brother was to accept Madara. Because not every day does someone get to sacrifice their life for Uchiha Madara as only a brother would.

And suddenly he hates himself and all he has ever done. The hate the rift in his own clan destroying not just his own dreams but stealing away from the lives of those young shinobi who deserve in full the happiness that he was denied. He had become the clan's elders. He had become his father. And at the moment he couldn't say whom it was he hated more.

"Madara what are you doing!"

"Silence Izuna! You are gone!"

"Because of you!"

"Because of yourself! Never have you wanted peace between our clan and the Senju!"

"They lie! You know in your heart they care nothing for the Uchiha!" And he is nearly compelled to believe it, nearly compelled to be placed into a genjutsu of hate but he forces himself to see through it for the first time and he is suddenly somewhere else. A village, his village, Konoha and it is burning. And he is there burning it and when his eyes look upon him he fears them, he fears himself. The village is burning but there is no one to face him. No one because they…they all fear him and if not for Hashirama they would burn! But he doesn't want it to burn. Not anymore, not since he started liking the village not since the man who killed his brother showed him that if there was another path he would have chosen it over death, chosen it over killing his brother. He is in the Uchiha's body now, his own body, and what he feels is such unimaginable hate and such darkness so intense that it makes the darkness and hate he carries inside him pale in comparison. Someone stop me! Please! He does not want this anymore! He does not want this future! There are flames and people are screaming and yelling not just the few from the Senju those from the other clans as well. They do not fight him. They cannot for no one has the courage nor the will.

"Why have you done this Madara!" His eyes snap to the lone warrior's yell standing opposite him katana angled at his heart. He is laughing, or his body is, but what little left of his sanity is crying. Tobirama kill me! Kill me now! He wants to die because he knows that is what he deserves. Tobirama please! The man's face is full of unimaginable anger and hate and so much fear, an emotion he has never seen on the younger man. That fear is contagious for the fear is a mix of compassion and rage, understanding and anger and hate so much hate that it makes him hate himself. And now he knows why he himself has hated the man so. For he can see into the heart without the sharingan, without needing anyone to show him their guts and looking upon Tobirama's fear the fear of himself only intensifies.

He readies his Gumbai and runs at the man yelling something that he can no longer understand because it is lost in his maniacal laughter. And it takes every ounce of his will to slow the body down. His soul begging for release. But the man's eyes narrow."Hiraishingiri!"Everything shatters.

"No wait Madara please! Don't believe their lies! Anija!" His brother is yelling at him but he ignores the voice for the first time."They are as honest as the rising and setting of the sun. Just as you are a mere shadow of my brother!" He yells at his brother because he can see it clearly now, the shadow that was his brother and the illusion it cast upon his mind. He is sick, so sick of it the perversion that is his brother, so sick of himself. He deserves to end it.

The kunai makes its way to his abdomen. "Anija!" The voice is weak but full of alarm. A hand shoots out and grabs the weapon face drained of what little color it possessed. But the grip is strong and firm. "Hashirama! What are you doing?" Sweat is pouring freely down Tobirama as he sways with fever and Madara is once more amazed at this man's resilience. The immense will he possess. And suddenly he is aware that his sharingan are active and that he has been not only in an illusion but casting one as well.

"The curse of the Uchiha… I sorry, I was thinking." He tries to imitate Hashirama for Tobirama because that is who he deserves for a brother. Not someone like himself who couldn't protect his own brother but a hero a beacon of light in the darkness that is what kind of man Tobirama deserves for a brother.

Tobirama's eyes are losing focus and he realizes what a fool he has been. He catches Tobirama's limp form and lays him back down. A fist is clenched as the meaning of the words sinks in. He, Tobirama was right. The Uchiha are cursed. And at that moment he realizes his duty, and he be damned if he failed to protect the Uchiha from themselves. He swipes away the unruly hair as he replaces the clothe over Tobirama's fevered forehead.

The eyes open briefly a hand settling weakly over his own. "Don't… don't scare me like that again Anija."

"Of course not I'm so boneheaded sometimes otōto." He places the hand back to the Senju's side and sighs deactivating his Sharingan. He feels so utterly drained. And his head hurts terribly. "You'd better not die on me Senju. I'm the only one who gets to kill you." His eyes focus on the Tobirama's blood flow. He is no healer but perhaps there was a Jutsu somewhere memorized in his eyes which was meant for healing and not for destruction. Because he Madara Uchiha had been an utter and complete moron.

* * *

It's hot, like he's inside an inferno. Someone is speaking but he can't make out the words. He can barely breath his body is protesting every move. It is dark, so dark a sharp contrast to the fire beating all around him in walls of flames. And there is death all around him. The village is ablaze in flames. He doesn't understand how or why or who but at this moment it doesn't seem to matter only that he is burning with it. He can't recall this place in his previous nightmare's but that is only because this fear was added later, added when the village was founded. Because he fears it burning, burning to the ground even as the Uchiha stands on the walls of Konoha staring down at him and at the carnage eyes full of hate full of the sharingan.

It is the nightmare that often occurred after his brother nearly agreed to slit his own gut for the sake of the village. Hashirama thinks that he took it all in stride but he will never burden his brother with his demons because Hashirama must have plenty of his own and he does not wish to burden his Anija with any more. It has occurred because he knows he is not strong enough to fight Madara and he knows that if his brother were to die he is not sure whether he could protect the village from the man because he is weak. He is not like Hashirama, he has no bloodline nor is he full of a will of fire. Battering against unimaginable odds and yet being that which shinobi and people wish to follow. His fire has went out long ago. Sometimes he thinks he never did have any fire sometimes all he thinks he's full of is ice.

"Why have you done this Madara!" He meets the man across the village gate sword drawn eyes blazing with a hate he has never allowed himself to feel in battle. The answer is laughter. And then their swords clash. Fire, he is on fire and he hates it because he is water. Fears it because fire is alive. If uncontrolled it burns through all that is living and he fears it. There is laughter everywhere and he is fighting, fighting for his life and the village which is now in flames.

Someone is calling his name but he ignores it. He has to or he will lose. This evil must be erased, must be destroyed. He doesn't know whether he has the courage nor the strength he can barely feel his body can barely stand but he has little choice, he is the only one here so he has little choice.

He angles his sword and as he runs at the man he looks past him, past the eyes past the body. Now! He moves with the flow of the wind and vanishes appearing on the other side the sword cutting through layers of armor and flesh. A hand shoots out and pushes him of the wall and he is falling, falling into fire. And then a knife going for his brother. "Anija!" Everything is swimming, someone is speaking and then he is answering not understanding what it is he has been saying only that he can't lose Hashirama not a second time it would be too much to bear. Thinking is a near impossible feelings thoughts and logic all intertwine in the darkness until he can't remember doesn't want to remember who he is only that he is in pain and he wants it to end. Something is being forced into his system it is red and hot like magma it doesn't belong in him and his senses are screaming for the flow to stop. Someone is holding him down, who is the medic nin? Is he that much of an amateur? He can't seem to remember to breath properly not good his senses are screaming as he grasps at his mind. Someone put out the fire! Then merciful darkness for how long he cannot say only that it is far better than the fire.

Something cold hits his face. Its wet and then it spreads more falling like rain. His chakra is reaching for it, it needs its source. His request is reward as he is drenched in more of the liquid. His eyes fly open. Everything seems to collapse at him at once. But it is not difficult. He severs it all with a blade to clear his mind. Falling back and being caught by an arm.

"Madara." The man is frowning down at him in worry. Instinct makes him recoil but he is too weak to do that. His eyes are on the water and then back to the Uchiha. If this would have been a week ago he would not have believed it. But it is so. As it stands the man has saved his life. Though he did not have to do so. He could have with left him to die but he had not. Could have made a coup with the help of the Mist nin but he had stood by him.

"Why did you-" But he is interrupted. "Are you insane you accursed Senju do you want to die? You could have warned me that water would heal you faster it would have saved me a lot of trouble you fool!"

"Should be rather obvious…." His mind is still muddled he wants to interrupt the yelling man but his head is beginning to pound and he is interrupted once more given a lecture Hashirama style. "Do you know that you nearly died? And the first question you ask is why? Why did you save me I ask you?"

"I wasn't think…" He can't sit even slumped as he is much to his annoyance he wants peace quiet and rest but Madara seems to have not noticed and lowering him back onto the ground he continues his tirade. It is humorous from a certain perspective. "No you weren't thinking! Not when you took the blow meant for me! Not when you were molding chakra! Kami your worse than Hashirama because he actually has the power to back his actions up!" After that everything seems to blur. The whole scenario makes little sense and he is tired so tired that he lets sleep take him.

* * *

If Madara had known all it took was some water he would have doused the man a day ago. That and perhaps the half-baked chakra transfer he attempted had assisted in the healing process. Now all Tobirama needed was a real medic nin and some rest his own chakra had steadily replenished and the snow had ceased to fall. He allowed himself to take a look at the surroundings. He couldn't help but laugh. He had walked across the ocean by foot! That is likely do to the winter which decided to come exceedingly early but he is not complaining. The village hidden in hot water does not take lightly to the cold and already the natural warmth of the region is thawing itself from the snow and ice. Konoha of course will not be so fortunate and would be knee deep in snow but he is not complaining. All in all it's been a long trip and he has much to think about. But the first course of action should be an incursion into the rain. They and the lord of Amegakure needed to have a long discussion about loyalties.

* * *

Okay for those of you confused at what happened…. Basically to all those that caught on Madara was fighting the darkness of the Uchiha which was affecting him. This darkness was the twisted image of his brother which in the manga eventually causes him to go insane. Because all his hate began building around one person namely Tobirama who had killed his brother when that same man that he hated saved his life the main pillar of his hate and the illusion his mind created of it crashed taking the darkness with it. The fight in both Tobirama's and Madara's mind occurred because Madara had his sharingan activated and in a way he saw himself and how he is seen in Tobirama's eyes. He projected himself and saw his self and the darkness of himself that Tobirama could see and what he saw made him realize how truly far he could fall. I think in general the manga overlooked how truly messed up the life of the founders was. I mean your best friends brother kills your brother. Or your brothers best friend gives your brother a choice to commit suicide or kill you. A lot of pain and twisted feelings there. And yes Tobirama does secretly fear Madara because he can see what the man is capable off but unlike Hashirama he is aware that he may not be strong enough to protect the village from the mans hatred and power. He does feel despite being all cold and logical. The truth is you can't just wish away your feelings. You can suppress and try to control them but it's not that easy nor simple.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

Hashirama sighed as he looked through several more sheets of paper. To say that he couldn't concentrate was an understatement. It had been three weeks and still no word from Madara or Tobirama. He was beginning to worry more so than he had for the past few weeks. What if something had happened? What if sending his brother and Madara together on a mission had been a mistake?

"Hokage-sama what are we doing today?"

Hashirama sighed, how did Tobirama keep the three of them occupied? "I was thinking you three should take a few days off to train." In all honesty he was running out of missions to hand out to them without making them repetitive. In the past few weeks they had went through quite a number of missions ranging from catching cats to gardening. And in all honesty they deserved a break.

"When is Tobirama-sensei coming back?" asked Hiruzun. "Why's he taking so long?"

Hashirama sighed it seemed he was doing that a lot lately. Hmm now then from whom did his tendency to sigh come from? He took in the three genin whose eyes were filled with worry.

"He should be back soon."

"But you said those two days ago!" Koharu put in folding her arms.

Homura's frown deepened. "And the last time he was this late he could barely stand when he returned."

He had half a mind to tear the scrolls he was reading to shreds from anxiety and Homura's comment wasn't helping. "Don't worry he has Madara looking out for him." He knew he was really trying to calm himself but truth be told he was starting to think a retrieval mission was in order.

"But that man's scary."

"He definitely feels off." Hiruzun added. "Sensei said not to judge by appearance but I heard even the Uchiha hate him." He stated the last comment in a matter of fact way.

"Neither do I. I heard he wants to kill Sensei."

"Homura those are just rumors."

"Rumors have to be based of something." Hiruzun frowned. "Is it true Hokage-sama. Does Madara want to kill Tobirama-sensei?"

Hashirama rested his head in his hands as he continued to look at the papers on his desk. "No it is not." The three genin didn't look convinced and at this point he was beginning to doubt his own sanity in sending the both of them on a mission together. If Madara had killed his otōto how would he have taken to working with the man if the Hokage had ordered it? Now that he thought about he wasn't so sure about his decision at all. Why hadn't he listened to Tobirama? If anything happened to him, if anything happened to his last remaining brother he didn't know what he would do. But he trusted Madara with his life… He couldn't dwell on such thoughts he had to hope that all was going well with the mission. But one more week and he'd be damned if he didn't go looking for Tobirama himself Hokage or otherwise.

He was about to offer to train with the rascals not like he was going to get any work done today when the door opened with an out of breath Shano Aburame threw open the door.

"Hokage sama! Kuragae Uchiha was found in the river, dead." Hashirama's eyes widened in shock. Kuragae was one of the Uchiha elders for him to die? Who had done it? An event like this could create an escalating tension between the village and the Uchiha who joined simple because they had no choice. These were few in number but all conflicts started small. And for this to happen when Madara of all people was not in the village only went to show that present or not he would need the man's full support to quell the differences between the clan and Konoha.

The intake of breath from the Genin pulled him back to the situation at hand. "How was he killed? Any signs of who the perpetrator might be?"

"It was a kunai stabbing in the back three times to be exact. The autopsy team is working for more information on the nature of the attack. Io Yamanaka wishes for your permission to begin looking into the minds of some of the suspects."

"No, not yet. Tell him to wait." Invading the privacy of the mind would always have to be a last resort. Besides a stabbing in the back could be anyone. Or he would like to think so anyway.

"Hokage sama we want to help!" The Genin silently backed up Hiruzun in his statement stepping up behind him.

Hashirama nodded, they were quite a handful on the best of days might as well put them to good use. "Alright the three of you are getting guard duty. Follow Uchiha Saso report on any suspicious activity and above all don't let him die and don't get yourself killed in the process."

Homura rolled his eyes. "Of course Hokage sama." And with that the three of them were off leaving Hashirama his pile of endless paperwork and a murder within the village's perimeters. Otōto hurry back!

* * *

He was laying on something soft warmth touching his face. His whole body throbbed like I was crushed by boulders several times over. He forced his eyes open squinting at the rays of light and sitting up. No good that hurt too. He reeled back against the wall as his mind reminded him of what had occurred no use of fighting against his body particularly since there was no danger around. This was definitely not Konoha. He was in an inn of sort's white walls decent furniture. Not the Mist….

His eyes narrowed as the door opened.

"About time." It was Madara who had thrown open the door and settled on a chair. Tobirama frowned thinly.

"Where are we?"

"Village Hidden in Hot Water." The Uchiha grumbled.

Ah that explained much as this land was known primarily for its resorts and hot springs. Not his choice of a vacation regardless of his state. It was an odd balance they had reached it seemed. Though truth be told had he known that civil terms could have been reached by a near death encounter on his part on behalf of the other man he would have arranged such a thing sooner.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days." Madara seemed keen on avoiding the subject of leaving him in the land of the living. Truth be told perhaps Madara himself did not know why he had saved Tobirama perhaps an odd sense of owing him his life. Not that Tobirama would take Madara for such a person but the Uchiha were honorable if anything. He himself was not keen to speak on the subject and so this impasse of silence was in accord with himself.

He sighed. "We should head out soon."

"We're not going back to Konoha." His eyes flashed to the Uchiha. "Yet." His eyes narrowed.

"Elaborate."

Madara chuckled throwing back his head though he found nothing funny with his response. "We're paying the Hidden Rain a visit. I believe a warning is in order."

"There borders are closed. You think Hashirama didn't try to send a delegation?"

Madara frowned. "I wasn't saying we go as representatives."

"And I wasn't saying I never tried using nonconventional ways either."

The frown on Madara's face deepened. "Their sensors are that good?"

"No, however their borders are well watched. Very well watched." Tobirama shifted he really needed more sleep otherwise why else would he have thought of this? Perhaps Madara was subconsciously rubbing of on him as well… "There is a way that might work."

* * *

"This is a horrible idea." Madara was one for frontal assault's but not this! He shifted uncomfortably in his Kimono nearly tripping over a pebble on the path.

"Why must I be the Yin?"

Tobirama sighed suppressing the urge to roll his eyes it would seem. Oh Madara dared him to do so! "You have long hair. It's conventional besides though the Yin is darkness the current popular custom for its element is fire."

"Who came up with such an idiotic idea, and how in the name of Kami do you even know this?" These shoes were higher than the average shinobi's and so constricted! He was hot and the dress was uncomfortable and all in all he was happy that he had forgone an elaborate hairdo.

"Despite what you may think it is not such a foreign concept fire has the ability to heal. It is in fire's nature to cast shadows whereas if misused water can drown. Both elements can be seen as either the Yin or the Yang for there is balance. Regardless it is common knowledge; the Senju did celebrate the Moon festival, once long ago before the great war between the clans. The tradition stopped but that does not mean it is gone from the ancestral scrolls."

"How do you even know how to apply make up?" Madara seethed silently as he walked next to Tobirama who was clad in white blue robes while Madara was stuck with a fiery red Kimono.

"You pointed it out yourself, lots of practice." Tobirama seemed to have little problem navigating in his shoes which only led him to seethe more. Why was it that he was always the one who suffered? "We don't even know the dance!"

"We won't stay long enough for them to realize that." Tobirama said but this time Madara could tell he was secretly laughing. He couldn't even think why he had even ever thought of Tobirama as a replacement for Izuna the two were nothing alike and Izuna had never been this infuriating. But right now they had a job to do.

His eyes widened at the big gates looming over hi blocking out the sky. The city though still heavily under construction was like nothing he had ever seen before.

"Halt!" They were stopped by two nin clad in armor. Madara rolled his eyes. The security here was pathetic how was it that Konoha's best sensor couldn't get in? That was until he heard a light patter. Tilting his head he noticed two carved statues on the gates. His eyes narrowed their another two nin. These were cloaking quite well though if he wasn't suppressing his chakra so much perhaps he would get a better reading.

"State your business." The one with the small beard poked at Tobirama with his spear causing the Senju to wince. The two guardsmen looked at them suspiciously. "Wounded? Tell us how a non nin like you gets chakra exhaustion and wounded at the same time."

"Training accident. My partner here is real slave driver."

"Yea right and I'm the brother of the Hokage now move along before I call security."

Madara really didn't want to do this. In fact he doubted Tobirama would let this up if he did this now ever. But there was little he would not do for revenge and this, this was personal. If the rain thought they could make an alliance to use the Uchiha well let's just say he wasn't one to leave an enemy half breathing. This wouldn't work under any circumstances but the Uchiha men were known for their beauty and he was dressed as a woman a very pretty woman it had been when he had looked at his own reflection. But he was not a very good actor and he really would regret doing this.

"Now now," he or she in this case smiled sweetly. "Are you boys scared?" He leaned in. "Tell you what I give you a little behind the scenes preview after the show and we let my pouty and stiff partner go he's really that bad I assure you."

The men looked at each other awkwardly. Then back at Madara. Curse it all he must have really made a fool out of himself there. Until he saw the blushes and an incredulous look on Tobirama's face.

"All alright I suppose there's no harm in letting you through not like your armed or anything… But we're watching you the man's younger counterpart warned."

"Of course, just make sure to watch me closer. They say I'm a real man killer." He smiled at the two idiots who knew the Rain nin were such perves?

He counted down in his head fuming ten minutes out of earshot of the gates Tobirama burst out laughing. This was going to be a rotten day indeed.

* * *

Hiruzun shot up from bed panting and covered in sweat. He had tried to sleep he really did. But every time he closed his eyes they came for him, the sharingan spinning in all their bloody glory. They only got this bad when he was worried. Really, really worried for someone. He shuddered, and then silently berated himself. He wasn't a child anymore! Why was he scared? Damn it all he was almost eight and he was still scared of nightmares! Except what if the nightmares were true what if the Uchiha had killed Sensei? He didn't want to think about it he couldn't!

Sensei was strong. One of the best sensors. No one could sneak up on him, could they? He didn't want to lose another person he cared for. His parents were dead and he couldn't lose Sensei too. He cleared his mind or tried to but seeing as he wasn't getting any sleep done maybe he could train. He was dressed in several minutes and snuck out the window. He practiced; and threw shuriken and went through the hand signs of every Jutsu he knew until he was covered in sweat and shaking from exhaustion. Collapsing on the grass he folded his arms behind his head as he gazed at the moon. "Sensei hurry back!"


End file.
